Wanderlust
by Glamagirl
Summary: Listening to a talk about Chris makes Christian wonder about the feelings he has for him. Jericho/Christian
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.

A/N: This is a old story re-posted. The first time around I wasn't happy with it so I changed it slightly to my favorite pairing.

WANDERLUST

Lowering his head until his chin was at a level with his slumped shoulders, the man known around the wrestling world as Christian and sometimes Christian Cage chuckled under his breath and bit on his lower lip, fighting hard against the urge of turning around to face the woman talking behind him.

Apparently, she was offering a very personal take on her life to some of her friends and the subject of the moment was none other than his best bud and her ex-boyfriend, Chris Irvine aka Jericho; and ever since the subject was approached she has been talking nonstop about him.

It went like this, her friends were asking some questions and she was answering, relieving the past, sighing over memories pass gone and crap like that; she was speaking her heart out and he was sitting there listening.

Usually, eavesdropping wasn't his thing, but it was just that she was talking too loud and he just happened to be within the hearing ratio. Besides it wasn't like he has been listening to her conversation for a long time, he just found out about her presence some scarce minutes ago so he wasn't all the way informed in her talk.

So there was that, she was talking about his man Chris, his amigo and compadre, and since he started listening to her his need to make his presence known to her was there, present and getting stronger. But just because he wasn't sure of what to do once she acknowledged he was there he remained as was he, sitting with his back to the conversation.

Yeah, there was a dim sense of awareness in him that was telling him that he should be doing something other than listening to a conversation that wasn't meant to his ears, but he honestly didn't know what he should do if he faced her. Should he laugh at her, ask a few questions of his own or let her know that he was there just to see how she was going to react?

Decisions, decisions… all three of the previous options seemed appealing to him in one way or another and he didn't know which one to pick. The last one seemed interesting because if there was something that he was sure of was that she wouldn't be running her mouth around that bunch of strangers behind him if she knew he was there listening, but then again, his second option seemed even more tempting.

The conversation taking place a few feet from the place he was sitting could turn out to be very informative and he would be lying if he said the subject didn't interest him. It was like a paradox, part of him knew that it was wrong to listen but at the same time he wanted to know more about what she was saying.

Shaking his head, the injured WWE wrestler allowed himself to emit a clandestine laugh as he kept looking down to his laced fingers, playing with his thumbs as he made up his mind; he was going to pick his fourth and last option, he was going to listen to her talking and answering questions about Chris.

"I can't believe you dated that jerk, he's a drunk ass and you on the other hand are plain lovely."

Trish laughed; he could hear her loud and clear from his sitting position and while sitting there he mimicked her.

"No, he's not a jerk, he's funny and he's a great guy all around. I…what can I say? he's great in all aspects."

Jay nodded, silently agreeing with her fellow Canadian. He has been friends with Chris for the longest time and if there was a word to describe him it was great. He was a great friend, a great guy and obviously, a great wrestler.

"Well, the man is hot; he has this aura of being a bad boy with a rocker attitude that calls to women so I totally see why you hooked up with him; and let me tell you, I never thought this was possible but he looks even hotter as he ages, he's totally fuckable." That had been the voice of a female and Jay raised both his eyebrows as he listened to Trish giggle.

Dear Lord. People said that men had nothing but sex in their brains but the turn the conversation took proved that women were not far behind.

"I know right, I wouldn't mind hooking with him, again…" Trish said with a laugh, probably drunk out of her little mind.

Wasn't she married to some loser? He didn't think her husband would like listening to her in hat moment.

"Yeah anyway, I bet he harassed you until you had no choice but to date him." The first voice spoke again and as hard as he tried to Jay couldn't place that voice. He probably didn't know him; the place was filled with people he didn't know and that Trish had picked to sit behind him as he waited for Chris to come back was a complete coincidence.

"No!" Trish giggled and in his mind's eye he could picture her, batting her fake eyelashes and flipping at her hair. "I mean, I have to admit that it was the other way around; the moment I knew we were going to be working together I was in cloud nine, I always thought he was hot so I worked my charm on him and the rest is history, he turned out to be more than I ever imagined."

"That lucky bastard; he doesn't even know what he gave up by letting a woman like you go."

Yeah, well Jay was sure that Chris knew; he gave up unnecessary mental turmoil because that woman was a psycho. She was jealous as she was pretty and he remembered how she used to freak out if Chris did as little as taking his eyes away from her . If anything, Jay wasn't sure how he put up with her for such a long time.

True, she was easy on the eyes but please!

"Actually it was a mutual decision, we were not spending much time together and it got so bad that the best option was to break up. Yes it was horrible at first because in that moment I was sure he was the man for me and still to this day I don't think I'll ever find anyone like him."

"Sounds to me like you are still head over hills for him so I don't know, he's here so I say you should work your magic and get him back; where there was fire ashes remain and who knows, you two could have a last run in."

Jay didn't like the sound of that so he slapped his forehead. Chris and Trish getting back together would be like the worst thing ever and he hoped a catalyst like that would never happen. The first time was bad enough and if it happened again he could go crazy. In fact, he would rather stab his eyes with a fork than seeing them back together, and he liked his eyes too much so… he hoped his close friend would never consider her ever again.

He didn't want to sound mean about it, but it was just that he didn't like her, at all! She was a total bitch and the fact that she was discussing her relationship with Chris in the open was proving his point; if it wasn't because a dark part of him wanted to learn a few details about Chris told from her point of view he would get to his feet and leave the room and probably the party altogether.

Sighing, he scratched his jaw and kept listening, ignoring the loud voice inside his head that was telling him that since Chris was his close friend he shouldn't be there listening to that talk.

"I would love that, trust me; but I heard he's dating Barbie and I wouldn't do that to her, she's a total sweetheart."

Jay mumbled under his breath… Barbie… eh, he didn't like that one either and for sure he didn't like that in a few occasions she had showed up with Chris to hang out with him; it was like the ultimate blow to his heart and he couldn't believe Chris did that.

She was basically still a kid and he could be his father, for the love of Jebus, couldn't Chris see that?

"Fuck Barbie," A woman said. "She didn't come with him and as I see it he was yours before he ever laid eyes on her, you wouldn't be doing anything wrong, just getting your man back."

Trish giggled; Jay straightened his back against the folding chair and swallowed down the rest of his beer.

"Enough with the nonsense, you have been talking about Chris this and Chris that and you haven't answered the big question, the one we are all wondering. So here's the deal, that motherfucker dated you, he is dating Barbie and I heard he did Stephanie fucking McMahon too, so the question is this… how big is his dick that you women are all swooning over him?"

Trish laughed out loud and Jay couldn't help but to turn around and glance over to the group talking behind him, not quite believing that question was asked.

Sitting in a semi circle there was Patricia, two other women and a guy he didn't know. None of them noticed him looking at them with his lips slightly parted and his eyebrows high in his forehead, both repulsed by the question and waiting eagerly for the answer.

"Come on," The guy said and shrugged. "There's obviously something about Jericho and I can't figure out what is it. He must be hung like a horse or he provides the best lay in town; I mean come on, I don't see anything in him but a fat old guy who drinks too much and yet here you are, still drooling over him."

Trish took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes, a big grin on her face. "Oh boy, well he's a good size… and I won't argue about him providing the best lay in town. I mean it's not like I have a lot of experience, mind you, but Chris is by far the best I ever had."

"Trish, I'm telling you, if you don't go after him tonight I'm going to do it myself." Another of the women present said and they both laughed.

Jay turned back around, blinking slowly and feeling his face burning. It was weird, actually, because he didn't consider himself to be shy at all; but as always, when it came to Chris everything in him changed. He was more self conscious, his mind operated on a complete different level and the latest one, now he blushed when listening to the more intimate aspects of his friend's life.

But it wasn't like he could help it, because as he sat there and Trish talked about the Chris behind closed doors that he would never know he felt as if he was taking a peek into something secret, a taboo. Something he shouldn't be listening and let alone visualizing in his mind…

Something about Jericho… there was definitely something about him and Jay definitely fell for it, turning a friendship into something more complicated and complex; at least on his part.

He admired him, that was for sure; the man had risen to greatness and he was proud over the fact that he saw it all happen; it was true that he watched from the sidelines but it still made him proud to know he had seen it happen.

So there was that sense of being proud of him and then there was that other part, the one that made him stare at him in awe whenever he was talking, the part that made him wonder things he shouldn't be wondering, the part that made him lay in bed every Monday night thinking about him…

Closing his eyes, the blond Canadian shook his head and dragged his hand down his face, trying to shake away the images that were forming inside his skull. Call him sick, call him a pervert, but his mind was trying to form the image of how would he look in the brims of his passion.

He imagined his face flushed and his lips parted, his eyes darkened while his body gave into the most primitives of acts… it was… it was so wrong to think like that! He had no business thinking about his best friend in that manner and he should be ashamed of his way of thinking. Between them there was only a close friendship and nothing more.

And he knew that it would never go beyond that so with that in mind he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

He was in a party, a couple of friends decided to throw a get together and as it always happened it got out of control, there were too many people and he couldn't recognize half of them.

There was Trish and Chris, one sitting behind him and the other one… walking right through the door with a bottle Grey Gosse in one hand and a grin on his face as he walked in.

As soon as Jay spotted him his attention focused on him only, and as soon as Chris looked his way he opened his eyes as wide as he could and muttered a 'Fuck'.

Jay couldn't listen to him because of the distance and the noise but he read his lips alright, and by the way he turned around and walked the same way he came in he was going to assume that he saw Trish.

Chuckling, Jay got to his feet and without glancing back he walked after his friend, finding him near the door and apparently, with the very intention of getting out of the house.  
He approached with caution, grabbing his winter coat as Chris put his on.

"What, are you going to leave without me? You could have warned me you know?" He asked, smiling when Chris flashed him a stare that carried all the intensity of his cobalt blue eyes.

He was leaving, Jay got that clear when he put his precious GG down over a table and walked out the door and into the bitter cold of the streets; but because he wasn't going to be left behind he followed him out the door and walked side by side with him.

"I was going to text you to meet me out here you assclown. But talking about things we should have done, why didn't you tell me she was there?" He hissed, even though the woman was back into their mutual's friend house, too occupied by living in the past.

"Man, I swear I didn't know she was there until I heard her talking about you."

"About me?" Chris snorted, his lips curving into an amusing smile. "What a psycho."

"I told you, but you didn't want to listen." Smiling, Jay bit down on his lips and took in a deep breath. He didn't know where they were going, only that it was damn cold and that he was walking too near the other man, so near that on occasions their shoulders would bump. "So…" he breathed out. "Not that I was eavesdropping or anything, but apparently Trish isn't over you."

Chris snorted and kept walking, he had his hands inside his coat and Jay embraced himself, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Would you ever consider going back with her? I mean you guys broke up because your schedules didn't allow you time to see each other, so I guess that now that both of you are off the road things could work out."

"No they wouldn't, trust me."

"I know that you are with Barbie now and I don't think she would like that, it was just that I was wondering." Jay rambled on, not quite sure why he was approaching the subject.

Chris only hummed, sent him a sideway glance and smiled.

"I don't like Barbie," He blurted out. "I mean I know she's your girlfriend and all that but there's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way." He admitted, hoping that Chris wouldn't get mad at him for saying that.

"Seriously?" The older man asked as he arched an eyebrow, his eyes finding Jay's blue orbs to look into. "Wow… Jay, that's…" He shrugged and then kept on with his unusual silence.

Now that he thought about it, Chris has been very quiet even before he boldly told him he didn't like his girlfriend and he wondered if things were okay with him. The Chris that he knew was always talking and joking around and he was not acting himself that day.

"Yeah... I don't want to be mean, I really don't but you know," He said with a shrug. "I don't want to be a hypocrite either."

"Don't sweat it, Barbie's just a good friend," Chris said, keeping his eyes set on the path in front of him. "We have fun and all that but that's it, I'm still looking for the right person for me."

"Really? Ah but don't worry, now that you are a big rock star I bet women throw themselves at you like crazy." Jay said jokingly, part of him happy that Barbie wasn't the one for him. Bye bye Barbara, it was nice trying to like you more. Ha!

Cclearing his throat, Jay pursed his lips and lifted his head up to the black skies, thinking. "Nah but seriously, you need to keep looking around, I mean until you find someone right for you."

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Chris looking at him, and if his eyes were not mistaken he was grinning. "Yeah, you never know, right? Maybe the right one is somewhere near me and it's eluding me."

"I totally get the feeling."

"You?" Chuckling, Chris halted and remained standing in his spot, forcing Jay to halt as well so he could stare at him. "Get out of here, in all the time I've been friends with you I've only known you to have two girlfriends, and if my memory doesn't fail me the last one didn't last a whole month."

"Really? I don't even remember man…" He said, trying to decide if the best thing to do was change the subject or push a bit more. But his mouth had a defective filter so he went on. "It's just that… I have this someone that I like a lot, but I don't think things will ever happen so I don't know, I got kind of stuck. I guess I need to forget about it and keep looking." He shrugged, his lips pursing as he looked at Chris looking at him.

"Don't you hate when that happens?"

"Yes! I wish I was more like you. You are the man, not only when it comes to the ring and the mic, but you are also a true ladies man. I need to get a few tricks from you. Maybe you need to take me into your next tour, women like rock stars and I can say I'm part of the band."

"Don't be ridiculous" Chris said, standing still and looking right into his best friend's eyes.

"I'm not, I'm serious. If you want something you go and grab it, be it career wise or in a more personal aspect. You are successful in everything you do and I'm jealous, in a good way."

"Are we going to turn all mushy here? Don't go soft on me, William." Chris joked and Jay laughed nervously. He secretly liked when he was called by his given name by Chris and he just did it.

"Okay, okay, I'll man up and shut up."

Chris looked down to his shoes for a second and then looked back to Jay. Jay held the gaze, still thinking that his friend was acting all quiet that night, his witty and lively persona was nowhere to be found and he wondered what was going on.

"But seriously, I need to do something and I need to do it quick. What's your trick?"

"I don't have any tricks, sometimes you just need to let things happen and hope for the best." He shrugged and kept walking.

Jay remained standing at the side of the alley, something inside of him telling him that he should save the day by saying something silly. "Yeah, well thanks for the help bro, tsk, but I get it, you are just afraid that once I get back to my game I'm going to steal all the ladies from you."

Chris laughed and turned to him. "Well there's Trish, you can have her if you want her. People always said you two made a better couple than weever did."

"Trish? Thanks but no thanks. I need to go for someone you haven't been with, is Maryse available?" He said, throwing the first name he thought of.

"And what happens to this person you like? Are you going to give up without trying?" Chris asked, walking closer to him.

Jay smiled a nervous smile. "Not gonna happen, it's complicated… I can't reach for the unreachable, you know."

"Nothing is unreachable."

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say it because let's face it, you are the better man here and…"

Chris didn't let him finish, before whatever he was going to say spilled out of his mouth completely, he took a step towards him, reached for the back of his head and pulled him in his direction, making their lips clash together.

To say that he took Jay completely by surprise was the understatement of the year; he was awestruck, his lips taking in the feeling of having Chris kissing him but his mind not quite registering it.

Oh but it was happening, right in the middle of a dark alley of the streets of Toronto, two friends united by the lips as the world moved around them.

It didn't go beyond that, but by the time Chris pulled away Jay could feel his face burning as his lips resented the void he left.

"See, good things can come out if you just let things happen."

Jay had no words for him and he just stared at the older man as he bit on his lips. "Man, you just kissed me."

"I know, is there something you want to about it?"

Boy did he ever! Chuckling, he looked down to his shoes and scratched his forehead. His mind wasn't registering yet what just happened and when he looked up to find Chris standing inches away from him he felt even more confused.

"I…" He shrugged, feeling stupid.

"You don't learn Jay." Chris said, put his hands into his pocket and began to turn around.

That was when his mind told him to react and before Chris could go away he reached for his arm and made him turn around. "I want to do something." He said after clearing his throat, a warm feeling of nervousness washing over him.

The blue eyed older man smirked, making Jay feel even more nervous than what he already was. "And what's that?"

Timidly, Jay closed the distance that separated him from the warmness of his friend's lips and kissed him, a gentle but lingering kiss that allowed him to get familiar with the new feeling.

Chris' lips were soft and warm against his, that was how he felt to him, and when the older man parted his lips into the kiss he did the same, their breaths mingling together.

Placing one hand against over his winter coat, Chris caught Jason's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at his flesh and thus provoking the younger of the two to sigh. It was unreal, actually, almost magical, and even when he never thought of himself as a romantic he couldn't help but to feel all warm and cozy inside.

It was just that Chris was kissing him, a forbidden fantasy he's been having since the longest time and it was now becoming reality.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Jay raised them and placed them to Chris' back, his body trembling lightly because of the cold weather. But that was secondary to him in that moment; he couldn't waste time on thinking about that when Chris was kissing him.

And oh man, after a while into their kiss the veteran wrestler took one step further and brushed his tongue to Jay's lips, testing the waters before going deeper. Eagar to participate, Jay tilted his head to the side and brushed tongues with the other man, marking the beginning of a more deeper kissing where both of them explored, savored and enjoyed.

It felt great, it made him feel warm all over and his body was starting to react to the way Chris kissed and pressed against him; but as much as he loved doing that with him he suddenly realized that they were making out in the middle of the street.

Pulling away and feeling his breathing to be more than a bit ragged, Jay ran his fingers through his short blond hair and laughed. "Okay, that was interesting; it really was, but um… I think we should… you know, probably… don't do this in public, not that I didn't like it, but we could…"

Chris licked on his lips and smiled. "Did I ever told you that you talk too much? Because you do."

Jay's eyes got wide in his face and he blinked. Yeah he has told him, him and many others before him. He scratched his head and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then shut up and let's get out of here."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a while to get inspired for this one and to be honest I kind of force it. Hopefully, next one will be better. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them to no end.

**ChApTeR 2**

Quirking his lips into a slight grimace, Jay took a scrutinizing look at his reflection through the long mirror at the back of his bathroom's door and frowned aggravated, his clear blue eyes showing nothing but displeasure.

The truth was that he wasn't very happy with what he was seeing; he needed a shave, he didn't like the shirt he just put on and he looked too pale. So no, he didn't like what he was seeing at all.

The shirt he could change quickly, but what he really wished was for a little more time to at least get a good shave. But that was near impossible, he was operating against the clock and he didn't want Chris to arrive and find him completely unprepared.

At least he managed to get a shower and that was better than nothing.

"Well, don't complain, this is your own damn fault." He said to himself in an exasperated whisper. "If it wasn't because you opened your mouth without thinking, you wouldn't be in this situation to begin with."

It all began about half an hour ago when he received a call from Chris; it wasn't the first one he got since the night they kissed so he didn't think much of it. Above anything, Chris was his friend and they always kept in touch. Anyway, when Chris called him that day and asked his mandatory, 'what are you doing today?', Jay found himself in the need to lie.

He wasn't doing anything that day, his plan consisted on sitting on his favorite reclining chair, watch ESPN and doze off out of boredom. But he wasn't going to say that to Chris because honestly, the last thing he wanted to look like in the eyes of Chris Irvine was boring.

So, he did what everyone in his place would have done; he lied. He told Chris that he was actually getting prepared to go to an art expo in town, then he was going to meet some friends for dinner and take on from there. In his mind it sounded good, maybe a Salvador Dalí art exposition wasn't as exciting as the wild parties the lead singer of Fozzy was used to go, but at least it would give Chris the impression that he wasn't the sore pathetic man that he was being that day.

So yeah, to Jay it sounded good, all until Chris told him that he was glad that he got him before he left because he was going to join him.

Now, he hadn't been expecting that, after all Chris was in the middle of his Undisputed Tour; he was making tons of appearances, singing books all over the country, doing interviews… he was overall too busy and the last thing Jay imagined was that he was going to come over to his place.

That right there gave him two problems. Number one, he needed to prepare before Chris got there and two, he was going to actually face Chris for the first time since the night they kissed and for some reason that made him ridiculously nervous.

He wanted to look good, he wanted to act cool and he was failing miserably in both before Chris even got there! It was just awful and he was actually dreading the meeting.

Back to that cold night in Toronto, the two friends had walked back to the place they were staying and the incident wasn't mentioned. It was awkward, but because it was his brother's place where they were staying, it would have been even more awkward to talk about it or worse, act on it. The following morning Chris' took an early flight back home to begin his tour and Jay spent the next few days visiting family and musing about what happened between him and Chris.

They never really talked about it and now he didn't know what would happen. Will Chris want to talk about it or would he want to repeat it? He wasn't sure and uncertainty was what made him nervous.

"Oh, but if it wasn't because you lied, you would be facing just one problem instead of two."

Knitting his brows, he lifted his hand to the top of his white shirt and started to unbutton it. If there was no time to shave at least he wanted to change into something more casual; he didn't want Chris to think that he was dressing to impress him… or something.

But then, before he could take it off, he heard a knock on the door and he cursed under his breath. That was too fast, Chris should have told him he was coming over with a few days' notice, that way he would have prepare better and put his mind in order.

No time for that now, so he buttoned back his shirt and walked out to open the door.

It was Chris alright, and the first thing he noticed was that he was nicely shaved. Damn! Now he would have no choice but to excuse himself, go back into the bathroom and shave too.

"Hey you, looking nice." The older man said with a big smile that reached all the way to his cobalt blue eyes as he scanned Jay from head to toe. He seemed more like himself that the last time they saw each other and Jay wondered what was with him back on that day.

Other thing that he was looking was great. He always did so that was beyond the point; but that night he couldn't help but to appreciate him from a different perspective.

"Hey yourself; nice scarf you got there, it looks very metro." He said in his most cool and bemused tone of voice. He didn't want the other man to know he was antsy as never before.

Chris laughed, walking inside as he grabbed one of the edges of his scarf. "This isn't metro, you assclown, the fact that we are going to and art expo is."

Lifting a hand to his jaw, Jay arched an eyebrow and snorted. "What a dork, appreciating art isn't metro, it just feeds the intellect in you. You should try it more often, you know, just saying."

"My intellect is just fine, thank you." Chris said, standing right in front of the younger of the two as he stared directly into his eyes.

Jay closed the door just to focus on something other than the way Chris was looking at him, but the truth was that trying not to think about it was pointless. His presence was too strong for him to ignore; add to that the fact that he was close enough for him to notice the glint on his eyes and that was it, there was nothing besides him that he could think of.

"So," He breathed out, shaking his head to re-organize his thoughts. "How was the tour?"

"It was good, but I'm glad that's over, there' only so much my mind can take. Did you get your copy?"

"I did." Not only did he get it, but he already read the entire book in one day… yeah, the joys of being out with an injury. "It was a very good read, but I noticed that my copy wasn't signed, what's up with that?"

"You should have done like everyone else, hambone. You should have gone to a signing and it would have been my pleasure to sign it."

"Oh, so that's how it is now? Adam sent him his book already signed."

Chris shook his head and smirked, "To be completely honest, I spent a whole day thinking about what to write and at the end I sent it like it was. But I'll sign it; you can be sure about it. Oh, and I'll sign it way more better than Adam."

"Okay." Jay replied, unable to hold the smile that broke pass his lips. "But anyways, I'm almost done, I just need to shave and we are good to go. Oh, and by the way, I cancelled dinner with friends so if you want to do something else I'm up for it."

Chris rested his weight against the closed door and pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "You didn't have to cancel with them."

Jay shrugged. "I know, but I can have dinner with them any time of the week, so…"

"So you wanted to get me all for yourself." Chris said, a smirk forming on his lips and he stared at Jay intently.

"Well, I was thinking that I don't know, maybe you would rather not be with a bunch of strangers in your day off." He lied, refusing to admit that he wasn't going to meet with his friends to begin with.

"I wouldn't have mind, I do that almost every day of my life and since they are your friends I know I would have liked them."

Jay nodded, "Well, next time I know that you don't mind. Right now I can call them, but you know, I can't cancel with them and then call them telling them that I changed my mind…" He said, and when he realized that he was rambling he shut his mouth. "So…"

Tilting his head to the side, Chris curved the corner of his lips into a smile. "Don't shave, you look good like that."

Snorting, Jay walked away from the door and got into his kitchen, putting some distance between himself and his friend. "Right, I look good if I were a hobo." He opened his fridge, scanned it and besides one beer and juice he found nothing else. "Do you want something, I have beer and orange juice, I know it's not your precious GG but I think it would do."

With that said he took out the beer for Chris and the juice for himself, pouring it in a glass and gulping it down. He would have taken the beer, but knowing that was probably going to be Chris' choice, he saved it for him.

After he made the offer, Chris walked towards the kitchen as well, looking down to the beer on the counter and smiling. "Thanks, but I think I rather have some juice."

Jay frowned and faked a double take, "Really?" He asked, taking out another glass to serve him.

"Yeah, I mean it's good, isn't it?"

Jay shrugged and looked at the container. It was just regular orange juice, a hundred percent natural. "Sure, I guess."

Chris chuckled. "See, you hesitated, I bet it tastes like crap."

"No it doesn't, oh but you probably are used of drinking it with vodka so what would you know?"

Chris didn't seem to mind what Jay said and he just walked to him, grabbed the glass and put it over the counter. Then he got way too close to the younger man and smirked, his eyes locking up to his. "There are other ways I rather taste orange juice than with vodka, or from a glass." He said casually, his voice low and alluring.

Jay looked down on him and held his breath for a few seconds. "Really? How's that?" He replied in a tone that he could barely recognize as his own.

Were they flirting? He wasn't sure, but Chris' eyes remained on his and he held the stare, blue eyes on blue eyes as a tingling sensation began to form in the pit of his stomach.

What was going on between them? Last time they meet they kissed, and now as they stood in the middle of his kitchen, he was practically praying so that the other man would lean forward to kiss him once more.

And Chris did just that, he closed the distance that separated them and pressed his lips to his pliant ones. Upon the contact, Jay parted his lips and granted him entrance, opportunity that Chris took to slide in, swept his tongue against his before pulling back.

What was going on between them? Because whatever it was, Jay liked it.

"You were right, it is good."

Jay sucked into his mouth his bottom lip and cleared his throat, watching as Chris remained in place.

"In fact, if I knew it was that good I would have tasted it a long time ago,"

"The juice?" He asked and Chris laughed, taking a few steps back so he could look at him better.

"Jay, do you remember last night we meet?"

He chuckled. "Yeah." What a question, of course he remembered it. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Good, and what did I told you that night?"

"That I talked to much?" He said, his eyes widening. Was he talking too much, he didn't think so.

"That wasn't it, I told you that you never learn. Come on, let's get out of here, I already know where I want to go after your art expo, and Jay, trust me on this one, you are going to love it."

TBC


End file.
